


关于清洁

by xiaofengcanyue_scc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 楚留香手游 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofengcanyue_scc/pseuds/xiaofengcanyue_scc
Summary: 起因是我查了一下古人灌肠的操作，然后忽然想起来明月照红尘这个小说了，emmmmm脑洞就这么一发不可收拾了。浴池、药物、。。。。应该没啥预警了吧？？？





	关于清洁

薄暮，微风。

街边的摊子都收了，零零散散地还剩几家想要将剩下的果蔬卖掉，华山从应天府忙完出来后，挑挑拣拣了几颗脆枣，揣进兜里又扔了一颗落入嘴中，想到自家那位若是看到了定要又絮絮叨叨说他不爱干净要吃坏肚子，疲惫的神色间便染了丝丝笑意。

想到武当，华山边觉得该替自家忙得抽不开身的那位去看看那深陷水深火热之中的武当二师兄了。

正碰上玲珑坊的姑娘在胭脂水粉的铺子间挑挑拣拣。

一身香气清淡芬芳，发丝柔顺垂落胸前，两弯黛眉微微颦起，明眸皓齿，朱唇轻合，饶是个女人也禁不住多看上她两眼。

“仙儿姑娘，在挑胭脂呢？”

没成想林仙儿吓了一跳，看清是谁后，将手间的小盒藏到了袖间。

“没……没什么……”

华山年少时自是没少闹腾过，玲珑坊的姑娘们也见过不少，女人的性情，不说了若指掌，至少不会如家里那根冷木头一般，无法理解那些散发着熏人脑壳的气味的膏状体有何好处。

“嗨！女孩子爱美是天性嘛，买胭脂水粉有什么好藏的，来来来让本少侠帮仙儿姑娘瞅瞅，看是什么样的颜色竟然让仙儿姑娘皱了眉头。”

华山说着就要去看那一堆瓶瓶罐罐，却发现竟然是些奇奇怪怪的他不认识的玩意儿，林仙儿羞红了脸支支吾吾半天，脸色囧红，挤出来一句：“少侠，仙儿不是来买胭脂的……是……”

买东西的大妈倒是见多不怪了，大大咧咧道，“嗨，小姑娘面儿薄，出来替别人买些不方便说的东西，我看少侠你也不太懂，这热情怕是要用错地儿了！”

“嘿——”华山一手将剑转到肩上，一手叉腰，不满道，“好歹大爷我也是有家室的，还没纯情到什么都不懂吧？不就是一些床笫之事所需物吗？”

转而他又奇怪道，“玲珑坊向来不缺这些东西，怎么会让仙儿姑娘特地来买？”

林仙儿见捅破了，也不再瞒着，颇有些尴尬地解释道，“这是坊里的小倌用的，蔡师兄又是花魁，梁妈妈还在的时候就嘱咐我们，就算蔡师兄不卖身，这该备着的东西还是要备着的，而且要备最好的，这个东西又是坊里一个当红艺人推崇的，说是可以很好的清理，男子间若是行此事，事前事后必须要清理干净的。”

“啊？”华山一懵，“这么麻烦吗？”

“不会吧！？”林仙儿惊呼道，“少侠与道长结缘已久，难不成还不知这些？”

“我……”

向来都是华山主动撩拨，撩上来了就干，两个人翻云覆雨有时候极尽胡闹，到了最后华山几乎是意识不清的那个，从来没想过这些问题，然而他又不好当面承认自己是被干的那个，当下有些不知所措。

“天哪！你这样我真替道长担心。”

在林仙儿的观念里，历经情场的恣意少年怎么会沦为不食人间烟火的纯情之人的身下受，想当然地便为那道长担忧了起来，又责怪华山不够细心，当场将华山脑补成了一个提裤无情的渣攻，“啪叽”将手里的盒子塞到华山手里，道，“这盒姐姐送你了，记住啊，做之前一定要把道长里里外外都清理干净，为了你俩好！”

入夜之时，华山快马加鞭窜入了云梦的家，铁骑嘚嘚激起阵阵浪花，扰了一片静谧。

忽然从一间卧房里爆发出一阵惊天地泣鬼神的魔音。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

窗台上几片花瓣从枝头微微震落，华山丢盔弃甲抱住脑袋捂住耳朵，那盒膏体静静地摊开在桌上，散发着淡雅的芬芳。

待云梦笑够了，华山才慢慢挪开手，揉着有些发麻的耳朵，极度鄙视地瞟了一眼那还在花枝乱颤的女人，一点没有“江湖天使”的形象。

“至于吗你……”

“怎么不至于哈哈哈哈哈哈你你你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

云梦说着又要笑起来。

“大姐……”

“叫谁呢？”

“我美丽可爱善良聪颖的云梦小姐姐……”华山彻底焉了，无精打采地趴在桌子上，有气无力地说道，“您别笑我了，在他之前我又没和其他男人做过，我哪儿知道那么多啊……”

“你们在一起之后你就没看过相关书籍吗？”云梦语气里带着笑音，揶揄道，“这么安分守己，不像你的风格啊？”

华山翻了一个大白眼，“道长比那些风月之书好看多了我哪儿想到去翻书啊。”

“嗝儿——”云梦装模作样地打了个嗝，一脸嫌弃地从手边书架上抽出来一本书丢到他面前，道，“姐姐我大度，不计较你夜闯民宅毁我声誉，这本书借你了。”

那本蓝皮书的纸张泛着古朴的黄，封面写着三个龙飞凤舞的“清心诀”三字。

“你个云梦拿我们华山剑法做什么……卧槽！”

华山夹着几张纸掀开，本以为是熟悉的剑式，入目却尽是些淫靡不堪的画面，当下惊到把这边秘籍丢了出去。

“你你你……”

“你什么你？”云梦眼睛一瞪，“这么点程度就吓成这样？怪不得被人压得嗷嗷叫！”

“谁吓着了？！”华山涨红了脸，“你忽然给我一本剑法书一翻开是这玩意我能不吃惊吗？”

华山倒不是纯情到没看过这种书，相反他经常看，但那都是年少思春时自己一个人窝在被窝里偷偷看，自从和武当在一起后发现那表面上冰霜冷面而背地里狂野火热的道长比春宫图里的小人画有趣好看多了，便也没想过去翻那种书，毕竟那种书都是思春的单身汉练右手的，像他们这种有情缘的才不会干这种偷偷摸摸的事呢嗯哼

_(•̀ω•́ 」∠)_

都是光明正大的干实事╮(￣▽￣)╭

是以当云梦如此明目张胆将这书甩到台面上来时，华山一时没反应过来给吓到了。

“也是，照你以前那沾花惹草的性子，怎么可能吓到你。”云梦阴阳怪气道，“只是没玩过男人，所以败给了一直觊觎你的闷骚男。”

“对嘛……”华山面不改色地翻开了那本清心诀，忽然反应过来，“我什么时候败给他了？！我……”

“心甘情愿爱之所致甘之如饴……这句话我都会背了你也不换点别的肉麻的话。”

云梦翻了个白眼，打断了他的辩解，“总之呢我以一个医者的身份告诉你，无论男女，清洁都很重要，但是之前对他更重要之后对你更重要，具体教程呢全在这书里，我也不好亲自教你，不然你家那位非得亲自把我砍了。”

说着她站起来，“这药房借你了，屏风后面是浴室，里面是我刚打的热水……”

然后她又一字一顿道，“用、完、洗、干、净！”

于是屋里便只剩华山一人焉巴巴地撑在桌子上，视线在桌上的清洁膏与蓝皮书间来回游走。

空气忽然安静了下来。

浴缸里的热气粘到天花板上又凝聚成滴，“啪嗒”一声落入水中，习武之人本就耳目敏锐，这微弱的声响在一室静谧中，仿佛一颗巨石投入深潭将华山霍然从发呆中惊醒。

当下一拍桌子掀开了曾经赖以生存，如今早已将它抛到九霄云外的那本书了。

他也不清楚为何心里有些发怵。

书上内容乍看之下全是欢爱之图，但该正经的地方倒是一点没马虎，其实没了外人华山便没什么别扭的了，大大方方略过那些春光乍泄的地方，也没什么反应——啧，还没道长好看——看到画中人将一个三寸余长二指为径的圆筒插入了后穴，而后向里面灌水后，他便在云梦的药房翻了起来。

倒还真让他翻出来了个这么个焦糖色的长管，前头圆润，柱身细长，如漏斗一般。

华山眉头一挑，暗道这个医者怎么会有那么奇怪的东西，便除了衣物下了水。

书上是二人做此事，此刻只有华山一人，他便一咬牙，挖了些许那膏药，揉上紧密之处，待穴口变软了，直直插入一指头。

也得亏了武当，那处开出二指的宽度倒是不难，他将那黑褐色的管子插到水袋上，对着后面缓缓插了进去，冰凉的触感与温热的巢穴对比明显，激得他一个激灵，缓了一会儿，约莫没过二寸有余，他便往里面挤水。

在夜壶里排出第一波水的时候，华山脑子里只有一句话：真他娘的爽！

但是总觉得少了点什么。

于是他准备再来一次。

“你在干嘛？”

“卧槽！啊！！！”

华山被突如其来的声音惊得一个手滑，整个管子塞了进去，不知是吓得还是疼得，瞬间面色煞白，腰身一软，差点扑腾到池子里，被人一把拉进了怀里。

“卧槽你个死道士进来之前能不能说一声你要吓死我还是疼死我啊？！”

裸露的皮肤触上还带着寒意的外袍，袍底是幽幽檀香与熟悉的温度，不知是心理还是生理上，华山觉得稍微好了那么点，倒是武当被他这一句吓了一跳，慌忙将他翻过来仔细查看了一番。

微凉的触感在后穴处打着转，轻柔而小心翼翼，撩得他心里麻麻痒痒的，一股股暖流随着尾椎处的指尖徐徐而上，但是武当当真是一本正经地检察，丝毫没有其他意思，华山心里也怵怕给自己搞了个什么不治之症，也不敢乱动。

良久，武当算是松了口气，后怕地抱住他，道：

“无事，你搞得太深了，需尽快拿出来。”

华山心里松了口气，面上笑嘻嘻，揽住武当的脖子道，“那道长帮我拿出来呗，换上你的。”

武当眸色一沉，看向赖在怀里的人，华山被刚刚那一下搞得眼眶有些发红，雾气缭绕间丝缕不挂。 

武当也是读过医书的，华山在干嘛他自是知晓。只不过这人久久未归，他飞奔至应天府，被还未离去的衙役告知华山去了玲珑坊，而玲珑坊的姑娘又说华山往云梦的方向去了，刚进来时云梦只是说这人在借用药房，搞得他以为这人又受伤怕他担心自己跑到这儿找云梦解决，当下醋坛子便翻了一波又一波，也不知道醋谁，反正够整个华山弟子喝完一波酸辣汤还能吃一波饺子的那种量。

武当垂眸一笑，道，“也好。”

华山还没从那一抹笑意中读出其他的意思，便被拖下了池水。

“卧槽你不脱衣服的吗？！”华山惊道。

“我看你喜欢这样。”武当坦然道。

“你刚刚抱我我是挺喜欢的但是你也不用下池子不脱衣服吧？”华山道，“你这样明天不穿衣服了啊？”

“不穿。”

说完便按住华山的脑袋，封住了那叨叨不休的唇舌。

华山还在惊愕于自家道长何时如此奔放，嘴都没来得及合上就被口中湿滑的东西长驱直入，如入无人之城般极尽侵略，华山皱了下眉头，脑袋动不了便试着用舌头制止那发疯一般的人，却被带着一起翻搅出啧啧的水声，从来不及闭合的嘴角滴落至池水中。

衣袍在水中漂浮不定，华山一拽衣带便轻易解了衣衫，黑白衣物在池中起起伏伏间，华山终于受不住狠推了一下武当。

“哈……呼……哈……”

华山急切地喘了几口来之不易的空气，“你今天发什么疯了？”

武当也不说话，伸手将那罐中的香膏挖出小半，顺着华山体内那长管的形状，挤了进去。

冰凉的膏体在体内激起一阵不适，华山收缩后庭想要把哪东西挤出去，但是体内那根被他作死塞入的东西撑住他，刚刚自己仅仅涂在外圈都已经能感到那触之即化的质感了，更不用说此刻被挤入了最里面，他甚至能感到那湿滑的液体顺着被撑开的内壁缓缓流淌，很快又被体温同化，并且与一开始他自己涂的那些一起，慢慢有升温的趋势，酥麻的感觉如万蚁啃食愈发浓烈地顺着尾椎往上爬，丝丝热流难以遏制地往下腹汇聚。

“卧槽这小妮子给我的这东西竟然……”

他憋红了一张脸也说不下去了，点香阁的东西用到这份上了，什么效果不言而喻。

武当眉毛一挑，“我以为你知道。”

“我哪儿知道啊？”

知道了还跑这儿吗？直接回家啊！

“不知道的东西，别乱用。”武当冷声道。

忽然后穴一松，那东西便落入了池底。

华山伸手一捞，这东西在水中还有些黏糊糊的感觉。

胸前两粒不过是在热水与空气间浮动便硬了起来，武当直接咬了上去。

“唔啊！疼！！我错了我错了我错了别别别别激动别咬！！”

“错哪儿了？”武当松口问道。

“我不去玲珑坊了！我不去看蔡师兄了！”华山认怂认得特别快，双腿在水中缠上武当的腰身，讨好道，“道长我的好道长，别折腾我了快点吧……”

说着动了动跨，腿间在药物作用下耸立的柱身便磨上武当的私处。感受到那上面跳动的脉搏，武当瞬间觉得全身热血都在往下冲，猛地将人按到了池壁上，激起一片水花，一手抓住那人勃起的柱身，一手环过背后按压上胸前茱萸，借着水的浮力将华山桎梏在双臂间，红色的果粒上覆着牙印泛着水光，矫健的身躯无法扼制地颤抖了起来，一声甜腻软糯的呻吟便毫无预兆地溢了出来，又被忽然反应过来的华山扼在喉间。

都怪这该死的香膏让他此刻如此敏感！

武当瞧见了这隐忍的小动作，一口咬上华山喉间那块脆弱的凸起。重要的命门忽然被掌控住，华山猝不及防松了嘴，瞬间浓重的喘息便夹杂着来自本能的惊恐窜了出来。

武当猛地加重了手上的力道，带着薄茧的掌心摩擦着柱身，指尖几次擦过铃口，带起怀中人比以往剧烈了不少的反应，那人竟如此之快便陷入了情热之中。

“啊——呜！”

武当忽然堵住了那个小口。

“呜——你干嘛啊呜——”华山此刻的声音竟然带着哭腔。 “让我射啊呜——”

在高潮的边缘徘徊时被忽然打断，足矣让一个男人崩溃。

“还错哪儿了？”

武当沉稳的声音在他耳边炸开。

“道长……” 华山真的快要哭出来了，身子难耐地扭了扭，阳具便在那人手中蹭了一下，却只是隔靴搔痒般更令人难以忍受，“我难受……”

武当别过脸去，不看这人此刻尽显淫乱的姿态，问，“还错哪儿了？”

“呜嗯……以后……有事……我再也不瞒你了QAQ”华山只觉得体内被一团火烧得要化了，神志都有些不清了，张口就出了那个明明自己心知肚明却一开始回避了的问题。

武当松了手，探到后面早就饥渴难耐地蜜穴处，提前扩张的洞穴刚好可以挤入两根手指，武当一塞进去，那内壁的软肉便缠了上来，药膏的作用下，武当毫不费劲地进去了四根手指，然后在内壁上往最熟悉的那一点上移动。

“我不是气你瞒我事，”武当柔声道，一手按在他左胸之上，感受胸腔内强劲有力的心跳声，道，“我只求你以后再受伤，再有事，能第一个想到我，而不是瞒着我。”

明明是在干着欺负人的活儿，反而像是被人欺负了那般，语气委屈，搅得华山心里一阵愧疚，他眨巴了几下因为情欲蒙上些许水汽的眼睛，眼角泛红，透过朦胧的水汽望进那人清冷皎洁如今染了莫名炙热的黑眸中，难得在欲火焚身的境地下开始了认真的自我反省。

“我只是……嗯……怕你担心……”华山握上他放在胸腔之上的那只手，另一只手环上武当的脖子。 “我每一次，还真特么想的都是你……啊——！”

武当被他这话说的一顿，指尖便失了力道，直直戳上那一点了，华山那本就傲立的柱身颤巍巍吐出来些许白浊，消散在温热的清水中。

“那今天这种事呢？也怕我担心？”

“唔……这事……哈……好丢人啊！”华山撇过头，双腿蹭了蹭武当腰身，后穴在软膏的作用下又软又热，极尽谄媚地吮吸这体内的手指，他禁不住催到，“你快进来啊……啊啊啊啊啊——”

武当本就被这人撩的早就有了反应，被他这么一说，更是忍不住一下便捅了进来，药物引起的快感遮盖了猛然进入的痛感，狠狠地碾过那一点时，一发入魂地逼出了华山的惊叫。

后穴猛然绞紧，层层软肉尽数缠了上来，紧贴着那粗大滚烫的柱身，小穴几乎不堪重负地带着大腿根颤抖了起来，股股白浊透过水打在二人的腹部，华山只觉得脑内一片白光炸开，情欲焚烧之时，他唯一的念头便是骂娘。

草他娘的竟然一插就射了真特么枉为男人！

这人以往向来游刃有余的样子，武当也没想到他忽然一下就炸了，浑身颤抖着染上情色，清冽的眸色中亦如被抹了锋芒一般，水雾弥漫，面若桃花。

后穴忽然的紧致感生生逼出武当一声沉重的闷哼，而后他便无可抑制地狠狠顶开绞紧的软肉，一下下狠狠钉在甬道深处。

高潮后的身体异常敏感，明明刚刚才发泄过，一层层快感顺着尾椎涌入四肢百骸，前所未有的敏锐触感给华山带来一种难以磨灭的极乐与恐惧感，声音里都带上了惊慌无措。

“停……唔——哈……慢、慢点……嗯啊……别啊……啊！”

武当一下子将华山抱到池壁上，重力作用下，猛地顶到了前所未有的深度，激起华山又一阵惊喘。 武当发了疯一样狠捅了几下，几乎将囊袋都要塞进去，偏偏那湿热的肉穴狠狠吮吸着，仿佛欲求不满一般在每次后退时缠上来。澄清的池水汇聚在交合处，滴落在台面上，渐渐变得粘稠，并且越来越多，武当见他颇有些承受不住的样子，便生生停了下来。

华山本能地抓住武当肩膀以求平稳，却在快感的逼迫下失了力道，在雪白的肩头留下道道清晰的指印，体内的东西一停下来，便有强烈的难耐涌上身体，食之味髓，于是便控制不住地扭了一下。

“道长……你今天……嗯……那玩意怎么那么大啊……”

“……”

武当额上青筋一跳，缓缓将阳物退到穴口，吸了口气，狠劲撞上内壁深处那一点。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

高亢的呻吟声响彻药房，隔壁的云梦从医书中抬起头，皱眉一脸嫌弃地在耳边扇了扇，仿佛要把那扰人的杂音屏蔽。

啧，恋爱的酸臭味道。

偏偏那声音一声比一声高亢甜腻，仿佛一室的水气都溢到她这儿了，云梦一拍桌子，离家出走。

妈的当老娘找不到情缘吗？！

武当将那早就绵软无力的身体放平到池边，不知疲倦地熨平内壁丝丝褶皱，就见华山前方明明不久前才射精软趴下来的性器又颤巍巍地往外吐着白浊透明的精液，华山面色潮红，眼角不知滑落了多少泪水，呜咽着几欲啜泣，昂着脖子想要推开点，武当眸色一暗，一口咬上了他的喉结。

“呜——！”

这样的华山着实难见，往日华山虽然表面上又怂又滑头，但是骨子里都是傲气，就连在床上也是血气方刚的男儿，即便被他肏得呻吟连连，也始终保持着最后的警觉，倒不是对武当又什么敌意，而是不愿意在突发的意外来临时成为累赘，绝不会让自己陷入如此这般情浪中，交出自己所有的防备。

喉结上温热的舌苔描绘出隐隐跳动的脉络，胸前最敏感的那两点也被人揉捏玩弄，囊袋与性器也在对方的动作下不断在双方皮肤上摩擦，细嫩的皮肤被摩得通红，华山整个人都沉溺在情欲中化为一滩春水，却在被顶入那一点时又不可抑制地拖着无力的身体抽搐着，前方无人抚慰的性器便在这不断翻涌的高潮中不经主人同意，在持续的吐出的白浊中，颤巍巍地又进入了半勃状态。

断断续续破碎不堪的呻吟声甜腻又软弱，仿佛将那寒彻天地的利剑敲碎融入焦糖炉间，化为一颗颗糖，噼里啪啦嘈嘈切切敲入武当心间，瞬间发狠地狂顶了数十下，肉穴不堪重负地抽搐绞紧，更是在体内逼出了一阵热浪喷薄，烫得华山又一次战栗。

喘息了一下，武当便又将华山捞起来，坐进池子里，阳物还在后穴中严严实实地堵着，刚射的精液偶有些许沿着柱身的缝隙滑出，便随着池水又消散开来。

“不……不要了……”

华山软软地趴在武当身上，带着哭腔求饶道。

武当喘息道，“真要快点结束，你就别说话了。”

说着他又在体内动了动，带出一阵液体润滑的滑腻感，后穴被肏得彻底打开了，进出也是毫无阻碍，武当一口咬上华山的后颈，留下一圈清晰的牙印。

刺痛感令华山清醒了些许。他费尽力气稍微动了点，想要逃离身下令他如此狼狈的巨物，却是牵出了武当一声沉闷的鼻音，接着便被自下而上不遗余力地抽插了起来，武当一只手扶着他，另一只手抚上因为疲惫迟迟不肯完全勃起的前端，股间黏上了连池水都稀释不开的粘腻，透过一池清水还能摸到那细腻的触感。

“啊……嗯啊……不……呜呜呜——！！！”

武当知道华山今天去应天府帮忙，疲惫异常，生怕自己忍不住又要干出什么事令他承受不住，当下将自己的唇覆了上去，将华山的呻吟如数封在喉间，那半勃的柱身在他的揉弄下总算是立了起来，昂扬的利刃便即刻破开内壁，被挤压间疯狂冲撞了起来，华山前端立马缴械投降般射出了大量液体，后穴一阵剧烈的痉挛，箍得武当终于受不住如数射了进去。

热潮在体内驰骋了好一会儿才慢慢消散，华山就这样趴在武当肩窝里睡着了，大概是因为姿势的问题或者这次干的太狠了，津液顺着华山嘴角滑落到武当肩头，又顺着背脊融入水中，原本澄清的池水被他俩搅得些许浑浊，空气里弥漫着不可忽视的麝香味。

武当歇了一会儿，便扶着毫无意识的华山慢慢退了出来，后穴便吐出大片大片的白浊，兴许是敏感的后穴猛然一松，华山在睡梦中皱了下眉头，武当默不作声地伸到后面，一如既往地为他清洗。

并且寻思着若是华山介意做前不清洗，倒不如以后就在浴室开始吧。

看来家里的浴室要多买点东西了，毕竟清洗床事一条龙。

第二天，武当穿了华山的衣服，包粽子似的将还熟睡着的华山裹进披风里，抱回了家。

期间华山迷迷糊糊醒了一次，又被武当揉揉头哄睡着了。

云梦认命地看着晾在自家的湿衣服，坦然地接受了自己的药房大概以后会成为这两个人专属客房的事实。

啧，狗粮啊，嘎嘣脆。

于是华山睡了一天一夜，第三天早上，华山拖着还有些酸软的身体进了浴室，在与武当合买的家中浴室里发现了一张防水床，看样子好像只有北方人才会用的搓灰台，华山有些纳闷自家道长作为一个南方人为何会用这玩意，转头便在看到那熟悉的罐子与长管后彻底炸了！

卧槽你个狗武当到底和死女人有多少不可告人的秘密瞒着我？！

还有那个死女人为什么暗自什么都帮着你！！！！

那管子绝对是那个女人故意的吧？！

麻咧个叽叽！！

……

其实华山倒是误会云梦，作为医者，孙思邈在云梦心中的地位自是不言而喻，孙思邈曾在《千金要方》中写到：

肛门者，主大行道，肺、大肠候也，号为通事令史。重十二两，长一尺二寸，广二寸二分。应十二时。若脏伤热，则肛门闭塞大行不通，或肿缩入生疮。若腑伤寒，则肛门开大行洞泄，肛门凸出，良久乃入。热则通之，寒则补之，虚实和平，根据经调理。

又于《解毒杂治方》中进一步解释道：

肛门主肺，肺热应肛门，热则闭塞，大便不通，肿缩生疮兑通方∶

白蜜三升，煎令燥，冷水中调可得为丸，长六七寸，纳肛门中，倒向上，头向下，少时取烊，斯须即通洞泄。

故而华山找到的那东西，不过是治疗便秘的导管，只是这导管极为讲究，需拿白糖熬制，火候精密，晾制成型，只可一次。

但是一般很少有人会用到这种疗法，就算用到也不用六七寸，故而云梦做的并不多也不长，看着那幸存的几根，云梦觉得大概下次应该冒着被快雪时晴摧残的风险，多做几根送给武当。


End file.
